From a Differant View
by where the wind blows
Summary: I’ve always wondered if during the 5th book the Order could hear Harry Potter shouting from upstairs. I think they could. And here is my theory on what happened when they did. Sirius POV 3rd person.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wound not be sitting near a fire because the heat is not working properly. So no I do not own anything. **

**So I have always wondered about this little scene. I don't think this is what really happened. It is more likely that there a silencing charm or something… then again the extendable ears… **

**Anyway this is just a little story I thought up… hope you like it!!!! **

**From a Different View**

Sirius Orion Black had been in a bad/good mood all day. On the one hand he was going to see his godson when the day was over and on the other he was only going to see his godson _when the day was over_.

He had not been allowed to go get his godson, nor had he been able to get out of the house in ever so long.

And that is why at the moment Sirius Orion Black was not really listing to what Dumbledore was saying. After all the man had forbade him to leave this rotten old house, something that would make any man a bit annoyed.

It was then that a thud from outside the door, Sirius sat up straighter. That must mean Harry was here. His godson was in the house!

He looked at Dumbledore for confirmation but he just continued to talk about death eaters, the prophesy and things Sirius already knew. Not that it affected him. He was locked up all the time…

It was then that Remus Lupin came into the room followed by some other member of the order. Remus made eye contact with Sirius and he could tell for the expression that Harry was safe, but the grimace that came after let him know that Harry was not happy.

Sirius could not help but feel a little happy about the fact that his godson was mad. That meant that (if he was anything like Lily and James) that something was going to happen, something other than boring meetings and maybe Dumbledore would realize that is was not good to keep Harry in the dark about everything.

For a while nothing happened, Snape stood up to talk about the doing of the death eaters ransacking towns and whatnot. It was after his speech when Dumbledore stood up again and began laying out the schedule for guards to guard the 'weapon' when it started.

At first it was not _that bad _it only made everyone in the room jump a bit.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT ‐WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Sirius Black could not help it, he broke out into a grin, the first real grin that had come forth in the time he was hold up in the rat hole of a house.

Around the room people were exchanging glances, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said "Snape will you please repeat you're…

"BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"

Sirius could not help but notice that Dumbledore looking a tad bit paler than he had a second before. Across the room Remus was trying very hard to keep composed and Tonks was stifling her giggles.

Mad eye Moody had a frown on his face but there was a sparkle in his non magic eyes that told Sirius that he was very much amused by the antics of the ex-convicts godson.

"CANT'VE WANTED TO THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR ‐"

At the mention of Dumbledore's names Sirius saw the paper the headmaster was hold slip a bit but he regained his composer and tried to keep talking.

"FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK IN PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON ‐"

Sirius's smile faded a bit. He knew that they should have told him something, he kept telling Dumbledore that Harry deserved to know, that he was old enough and he should not to be treated like a child.

"I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER ‐"

A bit harsh, Sirius thought at this next statement, but poor Harry stuck with his god awful relatives in that smelly little town. Not that Sirius would have given anything to be out in the fresh air.

It seemed as though Harry's yells where over. The order waited a moment wondering if there were going to be anymore and then Dumbledore continued on with this speech. But Sirius could not help but notice that there was not sparkle in his eyes and that his jaw was set and he was talking a bit stiff. It seemed that Harry's little tantrum had worked better than all of Sirius arguments. Sirius just wondering if it would do any good…

**Pity the tantrum did not make Dumbledore reveal any information hu? It was just a little one shot that I wrote when I was bored. Please excuses spelling and grammar!!!! **

**So what did you think??? Tell me and REVIEW!!! **


End file.
